Relaxing with Adorabeezle
by Agent BM
Summary: Adorabeezle tries to get Rancis to relax, but in a very bad way


**Relaxing with Adorabeezle**

**I don't own anyone or anything in this story and I don't own wreck, I wish I did but sadly I don't. just enjoy this **

**Agent BM presents**

**A wreck it Ralph cartoon**

**An Adorabeezle Winterpop cartoon**

**Relaxing with Adorabeezle**

(A lab hidden in the ice cream Mountains, or other words hidden under adorabeezle's house)

Adorabeezle walks into her lab wearing a lab coat

"Hello everyone, my name is Adorabeezle Winterpop, and welcome to my lab of science, this is the lab, and I do the sciencey stuff. For a while I've been monitoring the racers in this game and out of all of them, I have to say that Rancis Fluggerbutter is completely stressed out, so he 'volunteered' for my latest experiment" said beezle as she opened up a curtain revealing Rancis in a cage

"Beezle what is the meaning of kidnapping me and taking me here? Let me out of here" said Rancis angrily

Rancis and the cage fell through a trap door and Rancis came back up in a cozy chair

"Wow this is so soft" said Rancis before he metal straps held him down on his chair

"Now that you're held against your will we can begin" said Adorabeezle as the lights in her lab dimmed down

"Our first test involves the dark, complete darkness can make anyone calm" said Beezle as a helmet dropped down on Rancis, he couldn't see anything

"Who turned off the lights?" asked Rancis

"Now we need to make him warm and toasty" said Beezle

A robot arm grabbed Rancis and threw him into a giant toaster, he came out screaming and was completely black

"See how relaxed he is" said Beezle

(Scene changes to Rancis on his chair again but not black)

Adorabeezle puts a pair of headphones on Rancis's head

"Music, finally something that won't kill me" said Rancis

"And no music is more relaxing than the sounds of the whale songs. I took this giant whale off some old cartoon on the internet and brought him to life" said Adorabeezle as a spotlight turned on to show a whale with a microphone about to sing

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes, oh she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes…..

The music was too loud but Rancis couldn't take his headphones off because his arms were strapped to his chair

"I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day…

The headphones were now bouncing in all directions on Rancis's head

"Oh Suzanna, don't you cry for me, as I come from around the mountain with a banjo on my knee" sang the whale before he started to play a giant banjo he pulled from thin air

(Scene changes again to next test)

"Our next test in my experiment is aroma therapy. Smells can change anyone's mood in a flash, let me demonstrate" said Adorabeezle as she took a bottle of perfume and sprayed it at Rancis. The spray picked up Rancis who was blindfolded.

"Ah, that smells good" said Rancis

The spray turned him upside down and started shaking him. His money fell of his pockets and Adorabeezle swept up the money on the ground

"This aroma therapy business isn't cheap you know" said beezle

(Scene changes again)

"Eating right can make someone relaxed, so I'm going to change this man's diet" said Beezle

"Eating? Finally I'm starving" said Rancis before beezle put a funnel in his mouth and poured a liquid down his throat

Rancis spit the funnel out and said "Yuck, what was that?"

"You don't wanna know, now don't forget some vitamin B" said Beezle as she opened up a jar. A giant Bee came out of the jar and started chasing Rancis around the room

"Now don't take too many or you could get hives" said Beezle

(insert laughter here, scene changes to Rancis who has wires connected to his body)

"I can't Bee-lieve he's still tense" said Beezle

"I was fine before you brought me here" said Rancis

"I think we all know what this is, shock therapy" said Beezle before shocking Rancis

"Ouch, stop that!" shouted Rancis

"The pain means it's working" said Beezle before she shocked rancis harder

(Scene changes again)

Rancis was lying on a table face down

"Now what?" asked Rancis

"I'm going to give you a punching massage with my new punch the living daylights out of ya machine" said Beezle

"I don't like the sound of that" said Rancis before a machine above him started punching his back real hard

"This machine gives out all types of massages, for example"

The machine rolled him into a ball

"The Swedish meatball massage"

The machine turned him into a pretzel

"The german pretzel massage, and my personal favorite"

The machine turned him into an origami duck

"The origami massage, see how relaxed he is?"

(Scene changes)

"Making Rancis relax is really stressing me out, and nothing calms me down like a bowl of ice cream"

Beezle opened up a window and scraped some ice cream off the mountain

"Can I have some of that?" asked Rancis

"No" said Beezle

"Now it's time for our last test, acupuncture, where tons of tiny needles are put into someone. But that takes too long, so I'm going to use this thing here" said Beezle opening a coffin filled with spikes, Rancis hid behind his chair

"I'm not going in there" said Rancis

"Sometimes the patient needs a little motivation" said Beezle as she hit a button on her remote and a robot arm grabbed Rancis and threw him into the coffin. He came out with holes all over him, he collapsed to the ground

"He'll be fine" said Beezle

(The next day)

"Well after monitoring Rancis and his date with the president he seems to be doing just fine, proving I'm a genius. And look he even came back to thank the good professor" said Adorabeezle

Rancis came in and walked towards adorabeezle. He pushed her into the spike coffin and snapped it shut. He wrapped the electric wires and shocked the coffin. Adorabeezle screamed inside the coffin and she did even more when Rancis used the massage machine on her and the robot arm placed her into the giant toaster

"Now I'm really relaxed" said Rancis calmly before walking out

Adorabeezle popped out of the toaster all black and covered with holes

"Believe it or not that was very relaxing" said Adorabeezle before fainting


End file.
